powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Farkas Bulkmeier
Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch are two fictional characters in the Power Rangers universe. They appeared as permanent cast members from the original series of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers until Power Rangers: In Space, and have also appeared several times after this. This makes them the longest-serving permanent cast members in Power Rangers. Bulk was played by Paul Schrier, and Skull by Jason Narvy. As kids, Bulk and Skull were portrayed by Cody Slaton and Ross J. Samya, respectively. Bulk and Skull, from the very beginning, provided much of the comic relief in the series, usually through over-the-top slapstick (often accompanied by a suitable soundtrack). This was no doubt highlighted by their physical appearances: Bulk was obese and Skull lean. Biographies Pre-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Bulk and Skull probably attended the same elementary school as the kids would later become Power Rangers. Before the events that happened in the first season, it was revealed that they became best friends after the incident where Bulk decided to not beat up Skull for shoving a popsicle down his shirt. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Bulk and Skull started out as bullies at Angel Grove High School and often hung out at the Youth Center and Juice Bar. Their actions are motivated by greed and ego in the first seasons. Wacky schemes abound, always ending with their failure and humiliation. During the second season they attempted to discover the secret identities of the Power Rangers and repeatedly failed. Ironically enough, they did discover the Rangers' identities twice: once they saved the Rangers when the Ranger team lost their memories and were de-morphed in front of them; Bulk and Skull tricked the monster to fire his amnesia beam through a prism, distorting the beam and restoring the Rangers' memories. Unfortunately Bulk and Skull lost their short-term memories in the process due to being flung back by the amnesia beam and landing on their heads. The second time a psychic pointed the Ranger teens out to Bulk, but he didn't believe her as they were holding a picture of the morphed Ranger team at the time just given to them by Ernie. Skull had a crush on Kimberly, and Bulk appeared to want to win Trini's heart as well in a few episodes. Whenever the girls were with the four other Rangers, however, they referred to the girls as "geeks". A popular change of direction for the duo occurred in the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, when they joined the Angel Grove Junior Police Force (in an attempt to impress women, due to their belief that women love men in uniforms) and first met Lieutenant Stone. Lt Stone became a permanent character himself, frequently giving Bulk and Skull orders that they failed to perform, leading eventually to his anger (rather than their humiliation). Despite this, Bulk and Skull were close to Lt Stone. Power Rangers: Zeo During Power Rangers: Zeo, Bulk and Skull remained members of the Junior Police Force until they accidentally caused Lt Stone to be fired by the police chief. They quit the force and joined Stone when he opened his own detective agency, but walked out on the agency to take an undercover mission in France, the details of which have never been disclosed. During this time, Bulk and Skull secretly hosted Rito and Goldar, characters who lost their memories after the attack at the end of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Power Rangers: Turbo At the start of Power Rangers: Turbo, the gap between Good as Gold and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie revealed that Bulk and Skull had returned from France and reconciled with Stone. All three eventually got a chance to rejoin the Police Force (which, like many of the holes in the season, was never fully explained) before Lt. Stone went to replace Ernie as owner of the Gym and Juice Bar. Unfortunately before they could get back to work, they were transformed into chimpanzees by Elgar. Bulk and Skull remain chimpanzees for several episodes. They are voiced by the actors who play Bulk and Skull; however, only the audience can understand them. Lt. Stone takes the chimpanzees into his care (claiming that they seem 'familiar'), and they make several attempts to inform him of their true identities. They are eventually transformed back into humans, but a temporary side-affect renders them invisible. This state only lasted for a few episodes before they finally returned to normal and attempted to take on proper jobs (Jerome Stone arranged for them to get a new one most episodes). Power Rangers: In Space During Power Rangers: In Space, Jerome Stone left the series and Bulk and Skull spent their time helping the rather loony Professor Phenomenus locate and capture extra-terrestrial life. The best transformation and growth of Bulk and Skull's characters is shown in the climax finale, Countdown to Destruction. Towards the end of that episode, Astronema's forces have conquered Earth. She asks rounded-up citizens of Angel Grove where the Rangers are - getting no response, she prepares to attack the citizens. Before she is able to do so, Bulk, Skull and Professor Phenomenous pretend to be Rangers to buy the real team some time. A minute or so later, when Astronema doesn't buy the ruse, the real Rangers teens show up, and breaking with tradition, morph in front of everyone, showing their identities to the world. They begin to fight the hundreds of Quantrons and Piranhatrons in the area. At this point, Bulk can't stand to see the Rangers he adores against these odds, so leads the citizens of Angel Grove in a fight for their city, and everyone joins in fighting the monsters alongside the Rangers. The cry for everyone to "get in there" to fight alongside the Rangers is widely seen as the finest hour for Bulk and Skull's characters. Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Bulk and Professor Phenomenus board the space station bio-dome Terra Venture for its interstellar journey to a new world, in order to finally get away from all of the monster and alien attacks. Skull, however, did not wake up in time and was left behind. Though not as prominent as they were in the previous seasons, Bulk and Professor Phenomenus ran the Comet Cafe on Terra Venture. At the end of the series, Terra Venture arrived on Mirinoi along with Bulk and Phenomenus. Power Rangers: Wild Force During the Power Rangers: Wild Force episode Forever Red, Bulk and Skull made a special cameo appearance. It is not explained how Bulk returned from Mirinoi, but his presence was not criticised by fans, most of whom were glad the duo were back together for such a special episode. Bulk and Skull were shown as servers and managers of a tropical-themed bar called "Bulkmeiers". Tommy Oliver, the former Power Ranger, is also present. In this episode, Bulk and Skull were shown playing Psycho Ranger chess while having a conversation about the early days of Power Rangers - in particular, Bulk is bragging to Skull about how he once saw Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa despite the fact that Skull saw them also. Power Rangers Samurai Many years after Wild Force, Bulk (without Skull) returns, with his nephew, Spike (Who is Skull's son), in order to teach him the way of the Samurai. Once again it isn't explained how Bulk returned from Mirinoi, but like with Forever Red, he is likely there for the fan's enjoyment. It has also been announced that Skull will return for a couple of episodes. Other Characters that are like Bulk and Skull *Squatt and Baboo of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 1 *Rito and Goldar of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 3 *Jindrax and Toxica of Power Rangers: Wild Force *Kapri and Marah of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm *Cassidy Cornell and Devin Del Valle of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder *Spike of Power Rangers: Samurai, who was paired with Bulk Trivia *Despite his outward appearance, Skull is in fact an adept classical pianist, and has been seen in an episode of Zeo playing Chopin's Revolutionary Etude. Jason Narvy is also a classically trained Shakespearean actor, and received his MFA in Shakespearean Literature and Acting from Mary Baldwin College in central VA. *During the filming of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, the actors (Schrier and Narvy) felt underused. To make up for this, they were given the position of assistant director for the Power Rangers TV episodes that were being filmed at the time. **Paul Schrier even directed a Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episode, Attack of the 60' Bulk, in which he also performed the voice of Bratboy (young Bulk's transformed self), despite his regular character at the time being reduced to the age of a child. *Amit Bhaumik once said in a 2005 interview that he thought of pairing Skull with Kimberly (however, this has not been established as canon). *Jason Narvy's character was written out of the series for Lost Galaxy, because he was finishing college and had to leave the series. He was only in one one scene during the season premiere Quasar Quest after Bulk asks Phenomenous if they're forgetting something, it cuts to Skull lying asleep and wearing earmuffs on, with his alarm clock going off. *Bulk is the longest running character spanning for 7 seasons: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Seasons 1-3); Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Including Wild Force and Samurai, he has been in nine seasons. Skull and Tommy have both appeared in eight seasons. *Bulk is the only one of two guest characters in Forever Red, the other being Tommy to reappear after Forever Red, with himself reappearing in Samurai while Tommy came out of retirement in Dino Thunder plus a morphed only appearance in the SPD episode Wormhole. *In one episode Bulk is running for class president against Kimberly and Tommy, who have been placed under a spell by Rita Repulsa in which they bicker continuously. *In the episode Green With Evil part IV: "Eclipsing Megazord", Bulk and Skull are trying to escape in an abandoned bus when they are captured by a giant sized Goldar. However, just as the Putty Patrollers are about to push the bus with Bulk and Skull in it off a cliff, the Power Rangers form the Megazord and help Bulk and Skull to safety before engaging in a fierce battle against Goldar, Scorpina, and a giant sized Green Ranger. *In Power Rangers: Samurai, Bulk considers himself a true Samurai warrior. *Spike's age would indicate that Skull was already a father during the earliest seasons, unless Spike was adopted and is not actually biologically related to Skull despite their similarities. ru:Фаркас Булкмаер Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Civilian Category:Wild Force Category:Allies Category:Samurai